1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter boxes for protecting meters, in particular, water meter boxes for water meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Meter boxes are used to protect buried meters while simultaneously providing easy access to the meters for meter reading and repair. Meters located in roadways and driveways require meter boxes capable of withstanding heavy loads that may be placed on the cover of the meter box by vehicles.
Concrete meter boxes are commonly used in roadways and driveways since they are heavy duty and are capable of withstanding heavy loads placed on the cover of the meter box. Concrete meter boxes are formed by a wall of concrete that extends about the meter. A lip extends about the top of the meter box. The cover of the meter box fits into the top of the meter box and rests on the lip. The concrete lip provides sufficient support to the cover to enable the meter box to withstand the force of heavy loads on the cover.
Concrete meter boxes present some disadvantages, however. Concrete meter boxes are difficult to transport and install. During transport, concrete meter boxes are prone to being chipped, and significant amounts of concrete meter boxes become non-usable because of damage incurred in transport. Installation of concrete meter boxes is difficult because of the weight of the meter boxes. Installation of a concrete meter box generally requires the effort of two people because the meter boxes weigh about seventy pounds each. The weight of the concrete meter boxes also presents some danger of physical injury to the persons installing the meter box.